(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a central test radio frequency system for emergency lighting.
More particularly, the invention relates to an emergency lighting system comprising a set of emergency light units or emergency lamps which communicate to each other via radio signals.
(2) Description of Related Art
Emergency lighting systems comprising a set of emergency lamps, wherein each of said lamps has auto-test devices for controlling the correct functionality are known; in this case, the functions of the battery's testing and of the lamp's testing are incorporated in each emergency light unit.
Emergency lighting systems, so called central test systems, are also known, wherein a central unit receives testing information and the operator is able to send commands to each emergency lamp, in order to synchronize the testing procedures and to configure the emergency lighting units.
However, the emergency light units of the known central test systems for emergency lighting communicate to the central control unit by means of wires or cables, thus having serious drawbacks concerning the system installation and maintenance.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a central test system for emergency lighting, which allows for a better installation of the system and for a easier maintenance, with respect to known emergency lighting systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a central test system for emergency lighting, which allows the central testing of the emergency lighting units within one or more buildings from a single location.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a central test system for emergency lighting, which is reliable and safe, efficient, easy to manage and cost-effective to manufacture, with respect to the known systems.